Aimee Was Never
by KayLutz
Summary: The title is from "Sera was never" A song from Dragon Age. Rating may change. Takes many years before Oblivion. Aimee was never quite the gentlest girl - Her eyes were sharp like a razor. But she knew the ways of commoner men, And she knew just how to use them. Born from the wealthy and raised in it, until a certain rouge named Emer takes her from that life. Gray Fox/OC


**_A/N: Hello all my babes! So As I said the Song is "Sera was never" it is a tavern song in Dragon age. It one uped skyrim by millions on its tavern songs tbh. But The song is obviously supposed to be about Aimee, my own OC. But anyway I don't own anything expect everything about Aimee._**

 _Aimee was never was never an agreeable girl, her tongue tells tales of rebellion._

The summer heat blazed down on a certain blonde in a mist of a crowd, gathering to watch the latest hanging of the three guiltys. Loud voices rumbled through the gallows, covering up the quiet sounds of crying of the convicts loved ones.

Aimee's skin was shaded by the large man holding the deer hide umbrella above her. She had wanted to tell the man to 'piss off', but couldn't find the courage to tell him. Her thoughts focused on the people beside her, they were sweating and smelled of peasants. Her nobility came out in her as she turned her nose to them and made a disgusted face.

A small child accidentally bumped to her and the younger child spilled out apologies. Aimee's face fell as guilt sank in her heart as a mother came to reclaim her child and apologized for her child being clumsy . Aimee sighed as her eyes glanced downward, she tried not to judge others, but it was hard with the life she was trapped in.

She has admitted to herself that she wanted more in life, and not jewels and riches, but to actually _live_ life. She wanted to hunt, that was why she learned in secret on how to use a bow. The merchant had gave her a funny look, while she looked around nervously for her family who shopped frequently around the area. When she finally had her bow she had practiced day and night, always telling her parents she was going out to the garden to smell the flowers or to the chapel to pray.

 _But she was so fast, And quick with her bow, No one quite knew where she came from._

It was a bunch of horse shit. She also had friends who were in a much lower class than herself, but she couldn't help herself, all her other friends who were the same nobility as her were boring and tasteless. Always talking about jewelery or just gossiping. Aimee always knew there was so much to life than just that. Her actual friends would take her out and teach her how to use a bow properly, and even how to steal. Not that she would actually need to do it, but it was considered fun to her. The rush of adrenaline of being caught then running away.

"No one would believe a merchant if they said a girl of riches stole from them." Her friend Barric reassured her, and damn was he right. The one time she had got caught the merchant blabbed to everyone how the 'Blondie' from Oblivion stole from him. She had put on her best innocent face, and denied every single thing. No one believed the poor merchant.

Barric and Aramis had taught her from lying to hunting. 'We live a rouge life after all' they told her after a day of hunting,'We have to be prepared.' The two were siblings, Aramis being the older sister and Barric being the 'annoying' younger brother. Aimee was the same age as Barric; Seventeen.

The quick sound of wood moving caught her attention, she looked up and stared at the convicts hanging, faces pale and eyes wide open, staring into the abyss. Aimee looked back down, trying to block out the sound of hysterical crying and cheering among the crowds.

 _Aimee was never quite an agreeable girl, Her tongue tells tales of rebellion._

XXX

"Aimee, dear are you ready?" Aimee's mother called out to her from downstairs.

"Coming, mother." Aimee suppressed a disgusted groan at the dress she was wearing. She hated Chapel. She didn't believe in any god or divine, and this to her was humiliation. It was degrading. Going in to listen to some mad preacher rambling on about what could've been but wasn't.

She stomped downstairs, her mother was waiting by the door,"Finally, we must hurry if we want to catch prayer gathering."

"How fantastic." Aimee muttered under her breath, but gave a smile to her mother who gave her a pointed look.

The carriage arrived at the Temple about five minutes early to prayer gathering, her father already there. Her mother soothed down her own skirt as she moved to do the same to her daughters, but she danced away and entered the temple before more people show up.

She had sat down in the back before a figure sat down next to her, not acknowledging the person beside her she picked at her nails as the preacher began to rant about god knows what.

"You know it's considered rude to not listen when at chapel." The person, she now figured out to be a man whispered to her.

"Fuck off." She muttered below her breath, still not looking at the man.

He chuckled warmly,"Where are your parents at?"

"Front probably," She shrugged,"This is not my type of 'fun' To be quiet frank."

"Same, kid."

This time she looked up at the man and she instantly backed up, at how close he was,"Oh-uhm yeah. Nice to know."

He just smiled as his bright blue eyes searched around the temple,"How bout we ditch?"

"I'm sorry-What?"

He shifted in his booth," I said,'How about we ditch. I don't want to be here and neither do you."

"I don't even know you, weirdo," Aimee snapped,"Plus you're a grown man, leave if you want."

"You got me there, but what if I told you that I actually did know you." His voice had become serious.

Aimee rolled her eyes,"Yeah, lot's of people do. I don't know you though."

"I never said you didn't, but I know you."

"So you've been stalking me," She cackled,"More than the regular ones do?"

"I wouldn't say stalking, I would say...observing."

"That's what someone who was stalking me would say." Aimee jested, clearly not taking the situation seriously.

"What? No, ugh." The man sighed,"Look I see you, kid. You have skills. Special skills I could use."

Aimee quirked aneyebrow,"Yeah? Besides standing around and looking pretty all day?"

"Yes actually. The types of things you do being royal are odd," The man counted on his fingers,"Lying, stealing, cheating. You're good at it, kid."

Aimee blinked at him,"What's your name?"

"Emer. But many call me 'The Gray Fox'."

"Oh shi-" Emer's hand clamped on the younger girl's mouths as many hushes were directed in their direction. He just gave them a smile and apologized for his 'wife's' sudden outburst from her being with child.

He dragged her outside, hand still clamped to her mouth. When they were outside he released her and let fall on her bottom, she quickly stood up and pointed to him,"You-You're _The_ Gray Fox!" She exclaimed,"Ohhhh, man. You're in so much trouble." She taunted.

"No. You will be telling no one."

"You murdered like six people, how do you expect me to be quiet?"

Emer sighed,"I didn't murder anybody. I'm a _rouge_ and _thief,"_ Emer smirked at her,"Much like yourself, Aimee."

Aimee disregarded the fact he knew her name," Prove it."

"How the- Look I did not murder anybody, I told you this because I see potential in you,"He stood tall and crossed his arms," You want more than this boring nobility life?"

She said nothing.

"I know that look when I see it, kid," His blue eyes held a gentle look in them,"Come with me and join the Thief's Guild."

She looked to his outstretched hand and glanced back at his face, she took a breath and took his larger hand in her smaller one. A smile formed on Emer's face as he knew there was something different about the girl and was eager to figure out what.

 _She's a rogue and a thief, And she'll tempt your fate._


End file.
